


Sister Morphine

by Squikkums



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bondage, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Dubcon, Free Rick Sanchez, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, Rehab, Rickmorty is the primary relationship, Sub!Rick, Underage - Freeform, bamf!Rick, breaking new ground with the relationship tags here, fic will catch up to the tags, isn't he always?, prison break - Freeform, sexy rehab, the author does not condone sexy rehab as a valid strategy, with prior consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squikkums/pseuds/Squikkums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The federation used a wildly addictive sedative on its most dangerous, most irredeemable prisoners to keep them pacified, and Rick Sanchez was the most dangerous of them all. Breaking out of prison should have been the hardest part of getting his freedom back, but Rick doesn't come home unscathed. To Morty's annoyance, he also doesn't come back alone; he’s brought Birdperson and Squanchy with him, and the three of them are definitely hiding something. But Morty already lost Rick once, he's not about to let Rick leave him out of the action again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx) <3

Time moved strangely in this place, strapped as he was to a hard, cold metal wall, just another high security prisoner drugged into complacence by the galactic federation. Rick didn’t know how long he’d hung here, and most of the time he couldn’t bring himself to even wonder about it, let alone care. Frequently, the fleeting moments of clarity between injections were spent re-living strange, disjointed memories from before he’d ended up in this nightmarish prison-- a cage not only for his body, but for his very mind. He remembered when the council had threatened him with their ‘machine of unspeakable doom’. It was morbidly hilarious to Rick that he was living the worst punishment the council could come up with, unable to grasp anything he’d previously known through the oppressive, sickly sweet fog that had turned his brilliant mind into mush. But even knowing what he’d lost, he cherished these rare moments when he could remember, almost as much as he hated them.  _ At least it I’m not being stabbed in the balls. _ Rick laughed to himself at that, voice echoing through the vast hall, high, wild and crazy.  _ Critical syrup absorption point reached.. he’d never make it back on time now. _

The guilt was never far away, when he could remember. Every memory was tainted with it. He’d abandoned his family, lied to Morty and left him.. and he didn’t even know if it had been worth it, if the gromflamites had held up their end of the bargain and his family was safe. He’d left Squanchy to die, running like a fucking coward, and for what? He’d wasted his friend’s sacrifice, giving himself up instead of going down fighting, getting revenge for what they’d done to Birdperson. He’d rather be dead too than trapped here, useless and crippled and weak. And maybe he could have taken that cunt Tammy down with him in the process.. He should have suspected her.. should have paid more attention. But he’d.. he’d.. Rick jerked against his restraints when he lost his train of thought, pupils mere pinpricks now as he panicked.  _ No.. no not again.. I’m Rick Sanchez from Earth, dimension C-137, I’m Beth Smith’s father, Morty and Summer Smith’s grandfather.. I’m a.. I’m.. I’m Rick Saah.. Riihgg..  _ But he wasn’t Rick Sanchez anymore, he wasn’t anyone; his body slumped and hung in his restraints, eyes clouded and face slack. He was just another high security prisoner drugged stupid, shoved aside and forgotten, deep in the bowels of a federation prison ship. He was nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick’s body may have been hanging limply from his chains like usual, but in his head, he was reliving a memory. Dreaming, the only way he could in this endless stream of momentary consciousness. In his mind, he and Squanchy and Birdperson were partying hard, completely wrecked after their most successful concert to date. He remembered jumping up on Pers’ back, locking his knees under the tertial feathers so that he wouldn't pull them in a practiced motion. He'd shouted something like, ‘Fly me to the moon, motherfucker!’ before breaking into a drunken rendition of the song, and Pers had flapped his wings lazily, feathers trailing against his face and arms without intent as he spoke, his serious voice hiding a dry sense of humour. 

“Wake up, Rick.” 

But no, that wasn't right, Birdperson had made some joke about them being the only stars out tonight. He remembered Squanchy groaning and harassing him for the pun. Rick felt a bubble of panic in his chest start to form. Was he losing it already? It was too soon, wasn't it? He couldn't be certain why he thought so, though.  _ Oh god, oh please not again, please no.. _

“We need to get you out of here, Rick.” Birdperson's voice in his ear snapped Rick out of his panic. That wasn't in his head.. that was real.  _ Wasn't it?  _ He squinted down, eyes bleary and watering from even the dim light around him. Despite everything, a traitorous bubble of hope swelled up inside his chest.

“Pers..?” Rick whispered hoarsely. There he stood, a blurry silhouette that the scientist knew very well. But this couldn't be  _ his  _ Birdperson. His friend had died, he was sure of that. In his rare moments of coherency he remembered the guilt of that memory. It was one that almost made him want the next shot of whatever they pumped him full of here. The drugs kept Rick limp and weak and dumb and compliant, and he hated the way it clouded his mind more than he'd ever hated anything. It terrified him, but the numbness was also the only relief he ever got from his guilt.

“No, not as you mean, but you are still my friend. So we are getting you out of here.” Rick slowly absorbed that response. So.. he wasn't quite the same, but Rick was hardly going to judge someone for dimension hopping, and Birdperson was one of the most constant beings that he'd ever met across universes. He was always Rick's friend, though the details changed. All the Ricks he'd ever asked had a Pers, and losing this dimension's Birdperson had pushed Rick to where he was now, this caged misery of an existence. 

His mind was slowly clearing with something to concentrate on; he tried to focus his eyes after weeks of not bothering, and slowly the silhouette below him resolved into his friend, though he had a hard glint to his eyes that Rick had never seen before. 

“How did you.. get here..?” Rick mumbled, swallowing convulsively and licking his cracked lips to try and banish the pervasive dryness in his mouth.

“We used a portal gun given to me many years ago, with some modifications from a captured federation agent vehicle, like you- he.. planned should this situation ever occur.” Birdperson answered, his uncharacteristic stumble over the word catching Rick's attention and sympathy.

“We.. we both made that plan. Your Rick and I.” Rick hadn't considered that his plans for freeing Pers or Squanchy would be used on himself though; the idea had never entered his head.

_ Squanchy.. _ A wave of guilt rushed through Rick, and he let his aching eyes slip closed as his head hit the metal he was pinned up against like a butterfly. He didn't realise he'd spoken aloud until another voice he'd never thought to hear again spoke directly next to his ear.

“Took you long enough to ask after me, asshole. I get the whole Pers back from the dead thing is squanching with you but I didn't actually die at all, you know. Just came close. Shit, man, I guess I can forgive you though because  _ what _ do they have you  _ on? _ You're barely conscious.” 

Rick's eyes had opened blearily at the sound of Squanchy’s voice, and he stared incredulously at his friend. Squanchy had scrambled up the side of his cage and was clinging to his chains, standing over his chest, with one paw fisted in the shoulder of his orange jumper. The worn down scientist stared into Squanchy’s eyes from inches away for a few moments and then he broke into a smile that felt strange on his face, like his muscles had forgotten how to do it.

“When I told you to get your family out I didn't intend for you to go this far to make sure they were safe, Rick. A pair of self sacrificing motherfuckers, that's all we are.” Squanchy said, his claws running gently through Rick's tangled hair a counterpoint to his gruff words. It was the first time Rick had been touched since he'd been strapped into this cage, and he leaned into the contact, soaking it up like a sponge.

“Y-you're alive.” The relief in Rick's voice was clear, though his words were still slurred and his responses were delayed.

“And you're squanched, we've got to get you down.” Squanchy answered, one claw moving slowly in front of Rick's face, watching nervously as drug hazed eyes lost track of it over and over.

“Then let us continue with the plan.” Birdperson said, hooking up two clamps to either side of the metal bar across Rick's feet and turning a knob on one side, listening closely to the high pitched whine and then pulling Rick's feet straight through the bar as the sound spiked. The bottoms of Rick's pants fell away at the ankles as his legs moved between the clamps, and the sedated man muttered, “Inorganic positron emitter.. your Rick give you that too?” as Birdperson unhooked the clamps and moved them to one wrist.

“Thank squanch your mind still works in there, we're gonna need you for step two, Rick.” Squanchy said, pulling Rick's face towards him and meeting his bleary eyes.

“Breaking into prison, always easier than breaking out..” Rick said, feeling like he was swimming through mud as he tried to get his thoughts under control. “G-get the fucking needle out of my neck before the next dose of.. whatever they've got me on, it's almost time. I'm never- this never lasts long.”

Rick's wrist was free by that point, and Squanchy snapped sharply for the clamps, hooking them up to the bar around Rick's neck as Birdperson wrapped his arms around Rick's back and under his knees. At the sharp spike of sound Birdperson eased Rick’s body off of a vicious looking needle, not letting up for even a second as Rick cried out in pain at the motion. He cradled Rick against his chest once the needle was out, holding him high enough to keep his weight off of his still-bound wrist, and the three of them watched as an oily black substance squirted out of the needle tip, splashing against the metal grid floor of the skiff they stood on. The tableau was broken as Rick shuddered and hid his face against his friend’s neck feathers. Squanchy unhooked the clamps and nimbly swung himself to stand partially on Birdperson's shoulder, leaning on the wall Rick had been strapped to, and hooked the clamps up one last time. The sharp whine peaked again and Rick's arm fell limply to hang at his side. The man, already far too skinny on a good day, was frail, almost skeletal, and shivering uncontrollably in Birdperson's arms. His wings mantled around them protectively as he tightened his hold on Rick's body; Squanchy met his eyes and smiled viciously, more of a baring of fangs than anything, in silent agreement. The galactic federation was going to rue the day they’d fucked with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm [squikkums](http://squikkums.tumblr.com/) and [sqkandmorty](http://sqkandmorty.tumblr.com/) is my Rick and Morty specific side-blog.


End file.
